


Something to See Everywhere

by Skiplowave



Category: We Happy Few (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, sequel fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2020-05-18 13:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19335082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skiplowave/pseuds/Skiplowave
Summary: Sequel to Nothing See HereArthur and Eric are out of Wellington Wells and are now off in hopes on finding Percy Hastings.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The boys are back :D

" Hold Still now."

" Easy Arthur!"

" I bloody would if you hold still!"

" Maybe I should just-AHHG!"

" There."

Arthur crossed his arms proudly. Eric grumbled to himself flexing and bending his left arm.  It had finally healed up after a couple of weeks the sling was no more. " You know we could hang on to this." Arthur replied playing with the off colored cloth. " Yes it come to go use if you broke your arm by accident."  Arthur huffed playful punching Eric's healed arm. "  I'm not a clumsy person you know." Arthur pouted looking away. Eric chuckled tying the cloth around Arthur's wrist. 

"  You know we could use this to fish. Our own little net."

" Are you saying my stick method wasn't good."

" It was...okay."

Eric open his mouth to but stop feeling his stomach rumble. Arthur smirked grabbed the ex-constable hand. "  Tell you what let's have a contest. My fish cloth against your stick. Whomever catches most fish wins." Eric hummed pushing aside some bushes as they walked down a small hill. " And what does the winner get?" Arthur tapped his chin.  " Whatever the winner wants the loser to do."  Eric gave mischievous grin, " You have yourself a deal, Mr. Hastings. Good luck." Eric walked along the lake with pep in his step. Arthur arched his eyebrow,  _what is he planning? Nothing silly I hope._   Arthur undid the cloth from his wrist and stepped into the water. The water didn't even reached his knees but it was a good enough distance to spot fish swimming pass him. " Nice and easy Arthur. " Arthur looked over seeing Eric holding three fish staked on a wooden stick. He flashed Arthur a cocky grin. Arthur looked away setting the cloth in the water waiting. " Show off. I'll show him slow and steady wins the race." Ten minutes passed and all Arthur got was few twigs, leaves, and one tiny tiny fish that probably wouldn't even fill a baby's stomach.  He pretty much gave up seeing no more fish in the current. Grabbing what little he had he meet up with Eric already setting up a small campfire. Arthur frowned seeing six fish total.

" So how it go?"

" Oh shut up..."

" Ha didn't take you for a sore-loser. Here the big ones are yours." 

" I'm not! You just...had better spot than me..."

Arthur sat on grass next to Eric who pulled him close. " Couldn't been that bad." Arthur pointed at the baby fish surrounded by the twigs and leaves. " Oh. Maybe we can use that to catch a rabbit or bird for tomorrow then." Arthur snorted resting his head on Eric's shoulder. " Well?" Eric looked confused at Arthur, " Well what?" Arthur sigh climbing onto Eric's lap lazily. " You won....." Eric gave a soft smile, " Guess I did." Arthur felt his face go warm, he looked away not sure what would happen next. Hands gently took his glasses off setting them on the grass. " You have a nice face." If Arthur wasn't blushing now he was for sure. Arthur closed his eyes feeling soft kisses peppered across his face. " You have soft lips too." Eric kissed Arthur who delightfully kissed back. " This feels more like a win-win to me." Eric chuckled kissing Arthur's face a slowly making his way down his neck making the lad yelp at the contact. " All I want for you is to be close to me, Arthur." Eric whispered sneaking his underneath Arthur's jacket. " I-is that it?" Arthur whimpered hugging Eric eagerly. " Nope just try hang on." Eric's other glossed down Arthur's back. 

" Be gently please?"

" Of course~"

***

Arthur woke up at the sound of fire clicking. " Wakey wakey Arthur!" Arthur rubbed his eyes and reached for his glasses.  Eric was cooking something whatever it was smelt good. " What's that?" Eric pulled the stick from the fire blowing on it, " Rabbit." Arthur smiled  in excitement, " The fish worked?!" Eric chuckled kissing Arthur's nose. " No. Rabbits prefer greens over meat. But it was nice little late night snack. Especially after-" Arthur covered Eric's mouth blushing. " Don't say it! It's um..." Arthur looked away not wanting to say  _it_.  The two were silent all that was heard was the fire, sound of the lake water moving, and the wind blowing. Eric leaned towards Arthur's ear. Leading his head forward, Arthur assumed it was another kiss of some sort. " Especially after the  _sex_." Arthur turned pink as the tall man ran offed laughing. 

" ERIC GET BACK HERE!"

" HAVE CATCH ME FIRST!"

Two chased each other before Eric grown tired. Arthur got sunk up on him from behind. " GOT YOU!" Eric laughed  as Arthur tackled him to the ground. " You-*laughing fit* you got me! I give." Arthur nudged Eric's back wanting him to stand up. " Good! Now carry me back,  _Constable!_ Eric snorted giving Arthur a piggy back ride. " That's bit of distance, Mr. Hastings." Arthur blew on back of Eric's neck making the tall man yelp in surprise. " Should thought of that run this far out. Now march!" Eric hooked his arms underneath Arthur's legs. " Yes sir!"

Once back by the came, two were shocked seeing the food was gone and the fire was put out. " What the fuck?" Arthur climbed off Eric ranting to himself. Eric walked over touching the dirt, apparently damp. Someone had put the fire out with water by looks of it. " Who would have done this?" Inspecting the dirt further he spotted footprints. None that match his or Arthur's shoes, in fact they were too small to be consider a man's foot. " Arthur I hate to stop your screaming but look." Arthur glared at Eric and looked at the grounded. Adjusting his glasses he spotted trail of footprints. 

" What on earth.."

"  I think our little theift hasn't gone far. If we catch them we might have some food left or-'

" Or nothing let's go catch this bastard! Follow that trail!"

 

-TBC-

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah certain someone took boys food, wonder who it could be :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey it's been awhile. Slowly getting back to writing haven't forgotten this fic.  
> So yeah on tot he chapter

The two lads followed the trail of prints until it lead to a dead-end. Just wall of rock covered moss and vines.  Arthur scowled kicking a small rock away from him. " Fucking great! Now he have to search for food all over again! And I caught really big fish too!" Eric chuckled at Arthur's ranting. " Pretty sure you caught a baby fish." Arthur flashed Eric the bird and grumbled even more rants. Eric shook his head until looked on the ground seeing rather  _odd_ print. " Let's just go hunt for berries or- What are you doing?" Arthur asked watching Eric kneeing on knee inspecting the ground.

" Did you forget I was a constable already?"

" C-course not...you're still wearing your uniform after all.... _Constable_. 

Eric chuckled looking at the foot prints. There's no way their little thief climbed the wall it was much to slipper with wet moss on it. Judging from the prints it so no sign of a struggle either. " Any look?" Arthur asked resting his back against the wall. Eric hummed until he turned his head hearing a noise." Did you hear that?" Eric got up turning to his right to listening for the sound. The noise got slightly louder it was like an animal wailing. " What on bloody-" Eric covered Arthur's mouth shushing him. He quietly started walking towards the source and Arthur followed. As they got closer the noise grew louder. " I...never heard an animal sound like this." Arthur whispered staying very close to Eric as they hide into couple of bushes. The wailing seemed to stop and quickly turned into giggling. Both men's eyes widen at the sound. " It-it's a baby...." Arthur gasped in a hush tone. Eric sniffed air smelling wood burning. 

" It's alright Gwenie. Mummy's here. Now let's see...if I can cook joy surely I can couple some fish. Can't be hard right?"

Eric and Arthur looked at each other knowing that voice all to well.

" SALLY?!"

" Miss Boyle!"

Sure enough Sally Boyle held up a cricket bat and stood in front of box like bag behind her. " FUCK OFF Y-A-Arthur????" Sally nearly dropped her weapon seeing Arthur but quickly tighten her grip seeing Eric or in her eyes an unmasked bobby.  " Miss Boyle I'm with Arthur I mean you no harm!" Sally glanced at Eric and looked at Arthur. " It's true he's harmless! This is Eric h-he's my  _friend_." Arthur gave an awkward smile rubbing his arm. Sally finally lowered her weapon looking at the two. " So then...oh my god the fish!" The three looked seeing the food getting burned to a crisp.  Sally scooped up the baby while Eric and Arthur tossed dirt onto the flame killing it.  " Shit." The three said in unison with disappointment on their face. " Sorry to waste your catch, loves." Sally mumbled and looked up at Arthur who was staring at the baby. " You have a baby...." Arthur mumbled and Eric looked at Sally who had a confused expression.

" Arthur...did you forget? I told you about Gwen didn't I?....Did I? Yes I did tell you!"

"  What are you talking about!? You never bloody told me you had a baby!"

" I'm positive I did and you ran off!"

" I couldn't wait Sally! I couldn't wait in that wrenched city any longer!"

" Clearly! You found your own little musketeer too!" 

Eric looked at the two arguing and he felt rather awkward. He's didn't know Arthur such history with Sally. He's never even seen  _this_ version of Sally neither.  Eric cleared his throat trying to catch the two's attention. " Miss Boyle-" Sally shot a glare at Eric that actually made him flinch.

" For fuck sakes you don't have to address me as that. And no I don't have blackberry joy. Pretty sure all other bobbies have gone mad right about now."

" Eric isn't like them!"

" Arthur-"

" Well at least he still treats me with respect!"

" M-Miss Boyle!"

" How can you say that when you were just being rude to him!"

" **ENOUGH**!"

The two snapped their attention seeing Eric looking not to happy. He pointed at Gwen currently looking a butterfly fluttering around her. Gwen giggled as it landed on her nose. The sigh calmed Sally down instantly. Even Arthur couldn't help but smile. Eric sighed in relief. " I'll let you two handle your business. And I'll catch more fish. I hope not to hear much bickering along the river." The two nodded and Eric grinned and walked off. Sally and Arthur sat in an awkward silence not looking at each other.

" So..."

" So...?"

" You managed to get out good ol Wellington Wells?'

" I did. Guess you're not only one to leave with a companion."

" I'll say. How on earth did you get a bobby to follow you out here? Without joy no less?"

" It's a long story."

" Well I got time...we both do."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> gang all here. All main characters endings were opened ended. I like to think Sally did run into Arthur (the boat can only take her so far)


End file.
